Séptimo Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Séptimo Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who (clásica) Temporada 24 * Time and the Rani * Paradise Towers * Delta and the Bannermen * Dragonfire Temporada 25 * Remembrance of the Daleks * The Happiness Patrol * Silver Nemesis * The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Temporada 26 * Battlefield * Ghost Light * The Curse of Fenric * Survival Película * Doctor Who Doctor Who (moderna) Temporada 7 * The Name of the Doctor Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor Videojuegos * Dalek Attack * Destiny of the Doctors Audios Audios de Doctor Who de Big Finish * The Sirens of Time * The Fearmonger * The Genocide Machine * The Fires of Vulcan * The Shadow of the Scourge * Dust Breeding * Last of the Titans * Return of the Daleks * Excelis Decays * Colditz * The Rapture * Bang-Bang-A-Boom! * The Dark Flame * Project Lazarus * Flip-Flop * Master * Zagreus * The Wormery * The Harvest * Dreamtime * Unregenerate! * Thicker than Water * LIVE 34 * Night Thoughts * The Settling * Red * No Man's Land * Nocturne * Valhalla * Frozen Time * The 100 Days of the Doctor * The Dark Husband * The Death Collectors * Spider's Shadow * Kingdom of Silver * Keepsake * Forty-Five ** False Gods ** Order of Simplicity ** Casualties of War ** The Word Lord * The Magic Mousetrap * Enemy of the Daleks * The Angel of Scutari * A Thousand Tiny Wings * Survival of the Fittest * Klein's Story * The Architects of History * Project Destiny * A Death in the Family * Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge * The Four Doctors * Robophobia * The Doomsday Quatrain * House of Blue Fire * Protect and Survive * Black and White * Gods and Monsters * The Shadow Heart * Persuasion * Starlight Robbery * Daleks Among Us * 1963: The Assassination Games * Afterlife * Revenge of the Swarm * Mask of Tragedy * Signs and Wonders * The Defectors Estrenos especiales de Big Finish * UNIT: Dominion * The Light at the End Big Finish Bernice Summerfield Series * The Final Amendment * Many Happy Returns The Companion Chronicles * The Prisoner's Dilemma * Bernice Summerfield and the Criminal Code * Project Nirvana The Lost Stories * Thin Ice * Crime of the Century * Animal * Earth Aid The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield * The Revolution * Good Night, Sweet Ladies * The Lights of Skaro Big Finish Novel Adaptations * Love and War * The Highest Science * Damaged Goods Destiny of the Doctor * Shockwave Short Trips * Police and Shreeves * Critical Mass * Seven to One * The Riparian Ripper * The Shadow Trader * Crystal Ball Prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Time and the Rani * Paradise Towers * Delta and the Bannermen * Dragonfire * Silver Nemesis * The Greatest Show in the Galaxy * The Happiness Patrol * Remembrance of the Daleks * Ghost Light * Survival * The Curse of Fenric * Battlefield Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Genesys * Timewyrm: Exodus * Timewyrm: Apocalypse * Timewyrm: Revelation * Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible * Cat's Cradle: Warhead * Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark * Nightshade * Love and War * Transit * The Highest Science * The Pit * Deceit * Lucifer Rising * White Darkness * Shadowmind * Birthright * Iceberg * Blood Heat * The Dimension Riders * The Left-Handed Hummingbird * Conundrum * No Future * Tragedy Day * Legacy * Theatre of War * All-Consuming Fire * Blood Harvest * Strange England * First Frontier * St Anthony's Fire * Falls the Shadow * Parasite * Warlock * Set Piece * Infinite Requiem * Sanctuary * Human Nature * Original Sin * Sky Pirates! * Zamper * Toy Soldiers * Head Games * The Also People * Shakedown * Just War * Warchild * Sleepy * Death and Diplomacy * Happy Endings * GodEngine * Christmas on a Rational Planet * Return of the Living Dad * The Death of Art * Damaged Goods * So Vile a Sin * Bad Therapy * Eternity Weeps * The Room With No Doors * Lungbarrow Virgin Missing Adventures * Who Killed Kennedy * Cold Fusion BBC Books * The Novel of the Film BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Illegal Alien * The Hollow Men * Matrix * Storm Harvest * Prime Time * Independence Day * Bullet Time * Relative Dementias * Heritage * Loving the Alien * The Colony of Lies * The Algebra of Ice * Atom Bomb Blues BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors * Endgame * The City of the Dead Novelas cortas de Doctor Who de Telos * Citadel of Dreams * Companion Piece BBC New Series Adventures * Shroud of Sorrow Puffin eshort * The Ripple Effect Relatos cortos Doctor Who Magazine * The Infinity Season * Living in the Past * Teenage Kicks * Meridians Brief Encounter * Affirmative * An Unfulfilled Dream * Echoes of Future Past * Untitled * Cathedral Heart * The Useful Pile * Time, Love and TARDIS * A Time & a Place * Three Steps to the Left * Anti-Matter with Fries * One Minute Fourteen Seconds * Front Line * The Gallery * Dream a Little Dream for Me Doctor Who Yearbook * Pulling Strings * It's Only a Game Virgin Decalogs * Playback (en Decalog) * The Trials of Tara (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * Continuity Errors (en Decalog 3: Consequences) * Question Mark Pyjamas (en Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * Stop the Pigeon (en Short Trips) * Ace of Hearts (en Short Trips) * Special Weapons (en More Short Trips) * uPVC (en More Short Trips) * Monsters (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Virgin Lands (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Invertebrates of Doom (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * Notre Dame du Temps (en Short Trips: Companions) * Hymn of the City (en Short Trips: The Muses) * The Glass Princess (en Short Trips: The Muses) * Monitor (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * Inmate 280 (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * Cold War (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * Ante Bellum (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Of the Mermaid and Jupiter (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * The Southwell Park Mermaid (en Short Trips: Life Science) * A Rose by Any Other Name (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Ghost's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * Last Rites (en Short Trips: Monsters) * These Things Take Time (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * The Nuclear Option (en Short Trips: 2040) * Separation (en Short Trips: 2040) * Daisy Chain (en Short Trips: 2040) * Culture War (en Short Trips: 2040) * Anteus (en Short Trips: 2040) * Last Christmas (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * A Yuletide Tail (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Spookasem (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Perfect Present (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Too Rich for My Blood (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * The Heroine, the Hero and the Megalomaniac (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * How You Get There (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Uranus (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * Presence (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Nobody's Gift (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Anchorite's Echo (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Utopia (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Log 384 (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Testament (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * The Hunting of the Slook (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Natalie's Diary (en Short Trips: Dalek Empire) * Private Investigations (en Short Trips: Dalek Empire) * Sunday Afternoon, 848,988 AD (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Fable Fusion (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Omegamorphosis (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * There's Something About Mary (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * The Report (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * But Once a Year (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * 24 Crawford Street (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Christmas Everyday (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * The Time and Tide (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * One Card for the Curious (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Séance (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * The Celestial Harmony Engine (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Closing the Account (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * The Devil Like a Bear (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Twilight's End (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Peaceable Kingdom (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * Clean-up on Aisle Two (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * Policy to Invade (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Driftwood (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Larkspur (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Relativity (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * The Shopping Trolleys of Doom (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Evitability (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Running on Empty (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Stolen Days (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Instead of You (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * No Room (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * The Best of Days (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Christmas in Toronto (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Companion (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Have You Tried Turning It Off and Then Back On Again? (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Death Sentences (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) Cómics Doctor Who Magazine * A Cold Day in Hell! * Redemption * The Crossroads of Time * Claws of the Klathi * Culture Shock * Keepsake * Planet of the Dead * Echoes of the Mogor * Time and Tide * Follow That TARDIS! * Invaders from Gantac * Nemesis of the Daleks * Stairway to Heaven * Hunger from the Ends of Time * Doctor Conkerer * Train-Flight * Fellow Travellers * Distractions / The Mark of Mandragora * Party Animals * The Chameleon Factor * The Good Soldier * Evening's Empire * A Glitch in Time * The Grief * Ravens * Memorial * Cat Litter * Pureblood * Emperor of the Daleks! * Final Genesis * Time & Time Again * Cuckoo * Uninvited Guest * Ground Zero * Happy Deathday * The Last Word Doctor Who Magazine (special issues) * Flashback * Plastic Millenium * Seaside Rendezvous * Younger and Wiser Doctor Who Yearbook * Under Pressure * Metamorphosis * A Religious Experience The Incredible Hulk Presents * Once in a Lifetime * War World * Technical Hitch * A Switch in Time * The Sentinel * Who's That Girl! * The Enlightenment of Ly-Chee the Wise * Slimmer * Nineveh Death's Head * Time Bomb! IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand en:Seventh Doctor - list of appearances 07 Categoría:Séptimo Doctor